For the actuation of dual clutches, the prior art proposes actuating cylindrical elements nested radially one inside the other and arranged around the transmission input shafts of a downstream dual clutch transmission, which actuating cylindrical elements exert a load, at different diameters, in each case on a lever system, for example a plate spring, of a clutch and close or open said clutch, depending on whether said clutch is of the forced-open or forced-closed type, by means of an axial displacement of the lever system. Here, the cylindrical elements may on the one hand be displaced axially mechanically by means of levers, with it being possible for said levers in turn to be driven hydraulically or electrically. Alternatively, the cylindrical elements may be designed as annular elements of a slave cylinder and displaced by means of a pressure change in two mutually separate pressure chambers in which the annular cylindrical elements are arranged in a sealing and displaceable fashion.
An actuation system with externally driven levers is known for example from FR 2 859 773 A. To be able to operate the two cylindrical elements, which exert a load on the lever systems of the clutches, independently of one another, one cylindrical element is held radially within, and the other outside, a guide sleeve which is fastened to the transmission housing wall. Here, the cylindrical elements, which arc displaced axially by actuator units, exert a load on the lever systems of the clutches and are themselves loaded by levers which are actuated by the actuator units. To actuate the cylindrical element arranged radially within the guide sleeve, longitudinal slots are provided in the guide sleeve for this purpose, through which slots the lever engages by means of corresponding molded portions for exerting a load on the lever.
It is an object of the invention to refine the prior art with regard to externally driven actuation systems for dual clutches. In particular, it is sought to provide a simple design, which is easy to assemble, in conjunction with functionally reliable operation even under robust conditions.